1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting system for attaching equipment such as audio/visual equipment, projectors, etc. to a fixed support for a potentially heavy unit. Typically, it is concerned with a mounting unit whereby, for example, a projector can be readily mounted to a ceiling, floor or wall, and function in a required way with a pre-determined alignment on a variety of different projector models. While a typical heavy unit is a video or data projector, the invention is not limited to a mounting unit for such a projector.
2. Background
For the purposes of projecting a video recording or data, there are advantages to having a projector mounted well above the head height of a standing viewer. Typically in a hotel, conference center or viewing room a mounting bracket at a relatively high locations provides for a projector attached to it to display on a screen without the projected image being interrupted by the passage of a late arrival. However the provision of a high mounting bracket can cause access and alignment problems when a projector is mounted by means of a single bracket. In addition, a proper alignment system should allow for the ready alignment of an attached projector. The system should also provide for ready mounting and dismounting of the projector when the projector is not used for a period of time. This permits the projector to be readily removed from the mounting system, and stored in a secure environment. It also provides for easy off site maintenance.
Another problem in equipment installation to a mounting point is that various forms and brands of equipment having a unpredictably spaced mounting anchor points thereon, it is necessary to be able to adjust for the unpredictability.
There are two basic methods for installing a projector. The first method is a shelf mount. The shelf mount suspends a shell on which the projector sits from the ceiling. In this method, a user places the projector on the ceiling, and provides easy access to remove or replace the projector (just unhook cables and lift the unit out of the shelf). This method is necessary for projectors without mounting connectors or models that can't invert their signal. However, this method is bulky requiring more space, more installation time, and provides a less professional look than the preferred column mount method.
The second method uses a plate or column mount to secure the projector. In this method, the mounting hardware attaches to secure points in the ceiling and to mounting holes underneath the projector chassis. The typical process for installing column or plate mounts is similar: connect the mounting hardware to the ceiling; connect the projector to a bracket, except in one-piece mounts where the mounting hardware and bracket are a single unit, and then connect the bracket to the ceiling mount. The projector can then be suspended upside down, and the control buttons of the projector are accessible from beneath by connecting the ceiling hardware with the bracket on the projector.
Many projector manufacturers recommend using a manufacturer-specific mounting kit for installation of the projector on the ceiling. However, a major disadvantage of using the manufacturer-specific mounting kit is that the user cannot readily interchange the projector with different manufacturer models of projectors, and stocking so may parts becomes prohibitive. If a user has more than one projector, or wants to replace or add a different model projector as a backup or in another location, the manufacturer specific mounting kits can be inconvenient and more expensive.
In response to a need for interchangeability for a variety of projectors, several manufacturers now offer units or systems that can be compatible with a variety of projectors. These systems typically use brackets with fixed arms or pins or require additional components to change projectors. A problem with fixed arm mounting systems is that the units must align perfectly with the projector. This feature limits the range of motion for securing a projector, and eliminates certain projectors that cannot align with the unit. A problem with using additional model specific parts, depending on the projector model, is the part must also be available and accessible for the user to reinstall the projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,940 to Ligertwood, hereby incorporated by reference hereto, is an example of a projector mount using a column system requiring additional model specific parts. The projector mount shown in the Ligertwood patent requires different mounting plates to mount different models of projectors. This system increases the number of projectors that can be mounted, however, it suffers from at least two problems.
The first problem is the user must have the complementary mounting plate for its particular model of projector to use the system. The need for model specific mounting plates means additional cost depending on the number of projector models that need to be accommodated by the projector mount. For each different or new model projector, a new mounting plate can be required to use the mounting system. When more than one model of projector is in use, this can be expensive and inconvenient.
A second problem is many users require the mounting system provide easy and quick interchangeability with different projectors. In a typical meeting or presentation setting, when a projector malfunctions, the user is under time pressure to complete the presentation. If a second functional projector is available, and is the same or similar projector, then the user can complete the change. However, if not, then the user must locate and reinstall a complementary mount (assuming one is available) to secure the projector. The can be a major problem. At the least, this can cause serious inconvenience for the user.
Accordingly a need exists for an economical projector mount that can easily secure a variety of different projectors without using separate mounting plates or other additional equipment. This projector mount system should also facilitate the exchange of different projectors using the same basic equipment, and at the same time be able to effectively secure and align the projector.